1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module, and more particularly to a mobile display module capable of displaying images depending on characteristics of images to be displayed by supplying first gamma voltage adaptable for still images or second gamma voltage adaptable for moving pictures when displaying the still images or moving pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As information and communication technologies have been developed, markets for portable mobile phones have been rapidly grown, so a user may not only make communication with other users, but also access to an Internet and process a great amount of data by using the portable mobile phone. Accordingly, markets for LCDs of portable mobile phones have been significantly changed in order to improve quality of images displayed in an LCD while economizing power consumption.
As shown in FIG. 1, a data processing section of a conventional mobile display module mainly includes a driver 1 for applying image data to a liquid crystal panel, a graphic RAM 3 for receiving images from an exterior and storing such images therein, a data latch unit 5 for latching image data outputted from the graphic RAM 3 and outputting such image data to the driver 1, and a gamma voltage generating unit 7 for outputting gamma voltage to the driver 1.
According to the conventional mobile display module having the above-mentioned construction, the gamma voltage generating unit 7 outputs gamma voltage, which is programmed as a fixed value regardless of image data (still image data or moving picture data) stored in the graphic RAM 3, to the driver 1.
Upon receiving the gamma voltage from the gamma voltage generating unit 7, the driver 1 applies image data inputted thereto from the data latch unit 5 to the liquid crystal panel so that an image is displayed in the liquid crystal panel.
However, the characteristics of data to be displayed are not considered in the conventional mobile display module. That is, the conventional mobile display module displays images regardless of characteristics of still image data or moving picture data, even though it is necessary to deal with the still images discriminately from the moving pictures in order to display optimal images.
Conventionally, still images are mainly displayed in the mobile display module. However, as mobile phone technology has been developed, mobile phones may display moving pictures in addition to still images. Nevertheless, a conventional mobile display module may apply gamma voltage having a fixed value to the driver regardless of characteristics of still image data or moving picture data to be displayed in the liquid crystal panel, so it is impossible to display optimal still images or moving pictures.